Ice Angel
by AngelWings07
Summary: Angela is a figure skater who doesn't have confidence in God or herslef. Monica is sent to help, poseing as a coach. Please R/R!!
1. Anglea

"Ice Angel"  
  
"The axle was perfect. The layback was awesome." Angela said to her friend Reilly , as she skated back to the bench after her practice. "But the spiral could use a bit more stretch to it." "Yeah, I was thinking that myself." Reilly said. She wiped her blade carefully before putting it into her bag. " I better get over to the studio, or Ms. Camden will have a fit." Reilly said giggling. Angela rolled her eyes. "And you 'Miss Angel", better get on the ice." Angela gave her a sour look and laced up her boot. "I know, I know. I'm supposed to have a harness lesson with Larry. I wonder where he is ?" Reilly shrugged and picked up her bag. She said good bye and left. Angela got on the ice and did her warm-up stretches at the wall. When she finished she took a lap around the rink. She merged to the middle and did a fast scratch spin. She came out of it feeling dizzy, and soon figured out why. She just did 30 revolutions! That was her all-time record. "WOW! " she yelled, unaware of the figure behind her. She turned around and yelped in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize there was someone else here. I'm sorry." "Ah, it's no problem." She said. "My name is Monica." The woman extended her hand and Angela shook it gently. She was pretty. She had long, auburn hair tucked into a neat bun, and a peaches-n-cream complexion. She was dressed in all white. White leggings, and a white sweatshirt. "Are you Angela ?" she asked curiously. Angela nodded mutely. "Oh good. I am supposed to give you a harness lesson today. " "You are? " she asked in surprise. "Wheres Larry ?" Monica grinned and said, "Larry had a little accident last night. He was on his way to the refrigerator for a late night snack and he tripped and fell. Twisted his knee. Asked me to fill in til he's well again." "Oh, poor Larry !" Angela said with a giggle. She took off her sweatshirt and skated over to the boards to put it away. She took a sip of water, and headed back. "So, we should probably get started." Monica said. "I have another lesson at Eleven." Angela glanced at her watch: 9:45. "Ok." They both skated over to the boards and Monica hooked her up to the harness. She tugged at the strap so it would go tight enough to fit Angela's slim figure. "Alright, all set. What are we going to work on? " Monica asked. "Well, I have been having a LOT of trouble on my double axle, and that's why Larry scheduled the lesson." Angela said. " Regionals are in 4 weeks, and whoever wins gets to go on to nationals. I have 4 doubles , and one double combo in my program. The only one I don't have down consistently is the double axle. " 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter Two*~  
  
Two hours later, Monica went across the mall to the small diner. She was finished with her lessons for the morning, and was starving. She sat down and the waiter took her order. She ordered a Mocha Latte, her favorite drink, and some fries. She was thinking about how much fun she had had this morning when she felt a presence behind her. She looked around and spotted Tess. "Hello Miss Wings." She said cheerfully. Tess sat down beside her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Tess. What's up? Why are you here? " Monica asked curiously. "I'm just checking on my baby." Tess said with a little attitude. Monica hugged her. "Oh, my feet are killing me! After being on the ice all morning, I wish I could just cut them off!" Monica exclaimed. "Human life isn't too easy is it?" Tess asked. "No. It's not. But I don't yet know why I'm here. You said Angela was my assignment, but I don't see anything wrong. She's an excellent little figure skater, talkative and outgoing, and so much fun to be around. Why does she need an Angel? " Monica asked. Tess sighed. "Angela is a very determined, very dedicated girl. She thinks she's not the best that she can be, and she pushes herself way too hard. She thinks that every little mistake is the worst failure in the world. After all, she's only eleven. She's got her whole life ahead of her. She is always so stressed out about doing well, that it's taken all the fun out of it. So your job is to help her to see that winning isn't everything, and that God loves her win or lose. Help her to see all the fun she's missing out on. " Just then the waiter brought Monica's fries and latte to the table. When Tess saw the drink she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Some things never change about you." She laughed some more, then got up to leave. "Oh, Tess, must you go? I love having you for company." Monica said sweetly. She looked up at Tess with a fake sad face. "Yes, Angel Girl, I must go. Duty calls." She said pointing towards the ceiling. She then vanished from sight. Monica sighed as she took a sip of the latte. She had another lesson with Angela at 1:30, and she was looking forward to it. 


End file.
